Bruce and Felicity
by black and great
Summary: Bruce is in Starling city and he runs into Felicity. What happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

For a while now Felicity had been feeling left out of the arrow group and she knew that there was a possbilaty that Oliver and Sara would get back together. But never had she imagined she would find out they were together the way she just had. She should have trusted her instincts as always but no she had to be curious and see why she heard Sara moaning. As soon as she saw them she tip toed back up stairs making sure they didn't notice her. She felt as if someone, or more spicificly Oliver Queen, had just stabbed her in the chest. To find Sara and Oliver on the training mats kissing naked was something she didn't know if she would get over. She walked to her car slowly and drove home as fast as she could holding in her tears so she would have clear vision and not get into any crashes. Once home she walked to her freezer gradding the chocolate ice cream and a spoon as she always did when she was heart broken. She sat down and could no longer hold in the tears. She sat there sobbing loudly wishing the pain were gone. She got herself together and forced herself to stop crying. She just sat there eating her ice cream. _What was I thinking. Oliver didn't mean I was the one he couldn't be with and if he was it was just to make me feel better. I'm not even his type, he is into assasins and people who share his history or have simular backgroud to his. I'm to kind to be an assasin and I didn't know him until a year ago. So of coures he would not only choose somebody else but he chose Sara. Or maybe he would have chose me if I never told him about Thea's father. _Felicity thought to herself. She didn't hate Sara though because she hadn't known Felicity long enough to see she had feeling for Oliver. But Oliver knew, not that he had to care or anything, he just could have chosen a different spot to do 'it' with Sara to be sure no one saw them and then tell them they are now together the next day. Now Felicity wondered what to do. She desided on not telling anyone what she saw and prove to herself she was stronge. She was going to act like nothing was wrong and eventually this would all pass away. Leaving team Arrow was most definitly not an option.

**At the Lair in the early morning**

Oliver got up and he felt guilty. He didn't know why he did wht he did with Sara and he hoped she wouldn't hate him when he told her that if meant nothing. Oliver woke up Sara and he knew she wouldn't hate her because on her face he also saw guilt. "I know. I'm sorry, this happened because of me. I don't know what got in to me I just wasn't thinking."

"It's alright Ollie. I helped to so it is also my fault this happened." She said then got up and went to the restroom to get dressed. She didn't know how she could have done this to Laurel. Or Felicity for that matter. Felicity knew she was alive and Sara found it pretty obvious how she felt about Oliver. She came out and saw that Oliver had also gotten dressed.

"Again I'm sorry." Oliver said pacing around.

"I know you are. I am too. I just hope Felicity doesn't find out."

"Felicity why?" He asked though he already knew the answer. he just didn't want to think of that. If Felicity were to find out she would be hurt more then Oliver would be able to handle.

"The look on your face says you already know why." Oliver nodded. "Speaking of her you better tell her that you feel the same way before she stops waiting for you." Sara said wanting Oliver and her new friend Felicity to be happy.

"I'm to damaged for her. I don't deserve her either." Oliver explained and Sara looked at him in disapproval.

"And Felicity doesn't deserve to wait for you. What did she do to desire that. It's not abot what we deserve it's about being with the person you love." And with that she walked out. Oliver never thought of it that way. He was glad that Sara understood but even more happy that she gave him what he needed to tell Felicity how he felt.

The next day she woke up and got herself prepared for the day. She got to QC and set the papers for Oliver's next meeting on her desk as well as his schedule. Oliver walked in not long after she had got finished setting up her desk and she put on the best fake smile she could. "Hey. I've got your scheduleright here and this is everything you'll need for your meeting this morning." Felicity said holding each in different hands so they wouldn't get mixed up.

"Thank you. How was your break last night I noticed you didn't come by the foundary?" Oliver asked with a smile bigger then usual. Felicity figured it was because of Sara.

"Oh yea. I figured if anyone needed anything they would call me. I was so tired yesterday. Crying really is exahusting." Felicity said then shut her eyes realising what she just said. Right now she really hated her mouth but tryed to make him forget what she said knowing he had heard her. "Never mind it was good thanks. How was your night?"

"It was good... Felicity what's wrong? Why were you crying?'' Oliver asked and she could hear the concern and care in his voice. The though of what she saw last night came back to her and she couldn't keep the tears from forming. Oliver noticed this and began to worry even more. He figured what ever happen that she would still be effected by it must have been horrible since she would usually get over things soon, as in a couple of hours soon. Who ever caused Felicity the pain he saw in her eyes was going to pay. "Felicity look at me." He said softly when Felicity looked down.

"It's nothing important Oliver." Felicity answered in a broken voice not looking at Oliver. This wasn't how she planned things to go.

"Felicity. What ever it is tell me. It is impotant because you're impotant and your feelings matter to me." Oliver pleaded Felicity to tell him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Felicity finally gave in after the tenth time he told her to tell him.

"You should probably check the security photage from last night." Was all she said. Oliver grabbed his phone which along with the computer at the foundary had the recordings. As he watched he noticed that Felicity had came down while him and saw him and Sara. His eyes widened and he no longer felt he should tell her how he felt since he made her suffer this way. But he was going to fight that feeling off.

"Felicity I.." Oliver whispered but Felicity cut him off.

"I know Oliver. You didn't think anyone would come down and see the two of you. Plus you probably didn't know how I feel about you until now." Felicity managed to say without breaking.

"No not that Felicity. I'm sorry." Oliver said wanting to take the pain he gave Felicity and make it his own.

"No you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who needs to apologize for acting like this and crying when I have nothing to cry about. You deserve to be happy with Sara." Felicity said while putting on her best smile and shook her head then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Like I said it's nothing important, you have a meeting that you need to attend now."

Oliver lost the battle inside of him about telling Felicity. Despite what she said about how he deserves to be happy he didn't feel that were true. "Okay thank you. And I meant it. I am very sorry." He told her before he walked into his office.

Felicity decided to go home early and that she proved being strong by not crying at all today even if it did tempt her. She was going to move on and that meant going through her day as usual even if it was a little early to go through her day. As she was in the elevator waiting for it to get to the bottom floor so she could leave the door opened and a tall, muscular, dark haired, handsome man entered. She was tempted to say 'hello' or 'hi, how are you' but she wasn't in the mood for saying anything at this moment. "Good afternoon." The man said smiling down at her.

"Good afternoon to you too." Felicity said but she could no longer keep forcing smiles so she didn't return it. When he saw this his smile faded and he saw that her eyes looked pained. He wondered who could have caused it. When he was about to ask her the elevator opened and she walked out. Lucky for him this was the only meeting he had here or anywhere else so he followed her all the way to big belly burger.

"Hi again." He said as he walked to where Felicity sat after five minutes so she wouldn't know that he had followed her. She turned around to see who it was, then she looked around but saw no one. "You talking to me?" she asked.

"Yes. May I join you?" He asked then sat down when Felicity nodded.

"So what do you want. People don't just walk up to strangers randomly. Well unless you did it because you're lonely but seeing you I doubt that you are." She stopped herself from saying 'at least a girl is with you or would probably want to be.' She had better control over her mouth when she was sad.

"I see that you like get straight to the point." He noted. "I couldn't help but notice that you look sad. I've heard that talking to someone helps and who better to talk to then a stranger right?" He said and Felicity held her hand out. He frowned at her hand then stared at her confused.

"I would feel better if I knew who I were talking to. I'm Felicity Smoak."

"Oh I'm Bruce." He took her hand and shook it. "So why are you sad?"

"Well it's kind of a stupid story on my part. You have to promise not to badly commit about me after this?" She didn't want to feel any worse than she already had.

"I promise that I would never do that." Bruce assured her.

"Okay. So there's this guy that I have a crush on. Like a really big crush. So I thought that he felt the same way about me and that one day we would be together." She paused as her voice started to break and she felt like crying again. But she went on wondering if this would really help her to feel better. "And so I thought that until yesterday when I saw him and his old girlfriend.." She stopped not being able to say it and she started sobbing again and lowered her head. But she didn't need to say what she saw for Bruce to understand. He felt bad for the woman in front of him. He had the same thing happen to him with Rachel but he never actually saw them kiss or walked into them in a private moment. He got up and walked to the side of the booth she was seated at and put his hand on her shoulder trying to give her some comfort. But what he did next shocked her. He tightened his grip a little on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and hugged her resting his chin on her head. She cried for to her seemed like an eternity and she thought she might never stop. After five minutes she stopped but still sniffled. Bruce let go of her and she sat up straight wiping her tears and found that Bruce was right, she felt better now that she told someone and cried it out. She was also grateful that he had comforted her

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"No need to apologize. I know what it's like to go through that."

"So you don't think I'm crazy for doing that?"

"No. I think who ever did that is crazy for not choosing to be with someone as beautiful as you." Bruce said and she looked at him as if he told her something in another language. "Has no one ever told you how stunning you are?"

"No. I haven't had a person call me beautiful ever since high school." Felicity said then smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Well I could only state the truth." Bruce said. He had taken interest in the woman beside him. He didn't know why but he felt he should get to know her and that if he did he would like the person that she was. "I know that this might sound strange but would you like to go on a date with me while I'm in town? Or at least let me get to know you a bit."

Felicity smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great." Bruce smiled amazed at how quickly she went from sad to what he sees happy. "I told you talking helps." He said while looking in his wallet and pulling out a business card and handing it to Felicity. "Here you go. My number is right on top."

"Okay thank you..." She paused as she wrote down her number on a napkin and gave it to him. "There's mine, but it's not as fancy as yours is." Bruce's smile grew wider as he took.

"I better be going now. I'll call you to tell you when our date will be."

"Alright. I was a pleasure meeting you. And thank you for listening to me talk about my problems and for everything else after that."

"It was my pleasure. See you soon Felicity." He said taking her hand and kissing it which made her blush. When he started to walk away her heard her say "Wayne." He turned back around to see that her smile had disappeared but she hadn't noticed that he turned back. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No I was just wondering. Is that your last name?" she asked after jumping when he spoke.

"Indeed it is. See you later." he said this time really leaving.

_'Great another billionaire that is known to break your heart. I'll be sure this doesn't go that far' _Felicity thought to herself worried that if their date turned into more dates then something more then friends then she would get hurt all over again which wasn't something she wanted to go through again. But then again who knows what he was like. Not everything told about other people were true so she would give him a chance. She just didn't get her hopes to high that if they became more then friends Bruce wouldn't hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Bruce. You're back later then I expected you to be." Alfred said as Bruce walked in.

"Yea. There was um.. a problem I was helping someone with. Any thing important I needed to be here for?" Bruce asked as he took of his jacket.

"No I was just expecting you would be here earlier that's all. What kind of problem were you solving? Is it one the Bat is involved in?"

"No. Someone was having personal issues and I thought I should try and help her to get through it." He said slowly still wondering why when Felicity realized what his last name was no longer looked happy. And she didn't look pained any more either, she looked angry at herself. He figured she had something against his last name or she didn't like rich people.

"What's wrong master Bruce? You look confused." Alfred hung up his jacket but was still looking at him.

"The girl. Her name is Felicity Smoak. It seemed like we would get along fine until she found out my last name. She seemed to hate the fact that I was Bruce Wayne."

"Did you say Felicity Smoak?" Alfred said trying to understand if he had heard right.

"Yes Felicity Smoak. You know her?" Now he was wondering why Alfred wouldn't mention someone like Felicity.

"Of course. She is my second cousin. She doesn't know I work for you though. I'm surprised she didn't call me about this yet she usually tells me these things right away. Do you know what personal issues she was in?" He asked concerned for Felicity.

"Yea. She said her crush had finally got someone other then her and she found out when she walked in on them in a moment no one wants to walk in on. Whether they are your crush or not." He told Alfred who was nodding in understanding when his phone started to ring.

"Here she is now." He said and Bruce sat down on the couch.

"Put it on speaker please. I promise I won't say a word." Hesitantly Alfred did so feeling a little guilt and he hoped she wouldn't say anything Arrow related as he had found out and promised not to tell anyone else which included Bruce.

"Hey Alfred."

"Hello Licity." he called her by the nick name he made for her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright I guess. No not really, my day has been terrible so far." Felicity replied and Bruce looked questionaly at the phone._ Apparently talking doesn't help and she does hate my last name._ He thought. "Well until I talked to this guy at Big Belly Burger. Anyways how are you?" Felicity continued making Bruce feel better knowing that he helped her.

"I'm well. Why has your day been terrible?" He asked making it sound like he didn't already know.

"You know how I said that I had a crush on Mr Queen?" When she said that Bruce understood why she reacted that way to find out his last name. Both him and Oliver have been said to play around with girls and then put them down and go to the newest girl. As if they were toys, Oliver must have done that to Felicity which made Bruce want to go over as Batman and force him to stop treating them that way.

"Yes. I remember that."

"So him and Lance got back together and I figured out in the weirdest way. The bad part about it is that no only do I still have to be around him because I'm his secretary. But I can't bring myself to stop being around him after hours either. I'm still going to be spending almost all my time with him just so I could do what I do after work is finished which is the only reason I am his secretary." Alfred understood what she meant and realized that if she wasn't saying the actual thing she was around other people. Which he was thankful for but he also felt really bad for her at this point. He looked at Bruce and knew that he took it the way he thought he might have taken it. They continued their conversation off speaker and he gave Bruce and apologetic look for taking it off speaker but he felt bad enough already. After ten minutes they said their good byes and hung up.

"So it's true. The rumors about her and Oliver."

"No master Bruce they aren't." Alfred said. Both of them had the wrong idea of the other person.

"Well it would make sense that she would cry when he was found sleeping with another woman." He pointed out thinking he was right in his assumption.

"Mater Bruce I can assure you that never happened. You might end up understanding once you get to know her." He said and with that he went into the other room where he had been before Bruce returned.

**Later on in the foundry**

Felicity thought it would be best to go to the foundry and act as if nothing had happened and that she wasn't upset. Even though her talk with Bruce made her feel better she was still a little down at her new discovery. But she had no right to be sad, or upset so she went to the foundry and went straight to her computers. That was the good thing about computers, you can always trust them to be there when you need them unless it was being attacked by a virus or breaking, which wasn't their fault.

Diggle and Roy gave each other questioning looks asking with their eyes if the other knew why Felicity had not said a word in the two hours she had been there and Oliver wasn't saying anything either. He was just working out like he always di when something was bothering him. Sara decided to be the first to talk between them. "Hey you guys what's wrong? Neither of you have said a word. Oliver was talking fine until Felicity got here and Felicity hasn't said a word the entire time to any of us."

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like talking. I have all my focus on trying to find Slade before what ever he starts planning goes into action." Felicity answered not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Felicity that's not like you. You have been, for the past week of trying to find Slade, had all your focus on finding Slade and still talked. What changed?" Sara asked concerned.

Felicity took a deep breath and turned around in her chair to face Sara. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. We haven't known each other long but you are still my friend. What's bothering you?" Sara asked then glanced at Oliver showing the question was directed at both of them and she saw him lower his head.

"Okay but it is going to sound stupid." Felicity said then paused trying to get her to say it without feeling like bursting into tears. When she said it Oliver's head shot up wanting to tell Felicity it wasn't stupid and from what he heard in her voice she was blaming herself for getting hurt by his actions which he also wanted to correct. But the words didn't come out. "Okay. Here it goes." She paused again and everyone but Oliver was staring at her to continue. "I came down here last night and saw about five seconds of it. And I don't feel right admitting it but I was, or still am a little sad. That's not really the best way to find out he's taken." Felicity stopped and they looked at her confused but after two second Sara understood what she meant and knew she couldn't say it out loud.

"No Felici-"

"How would that make you sad and who got taken?" Roy interrupted and Diggle now also understanding smacked him in the head. "Ow what the hell was that for."

"It's to get you to shut up and get some brains in you to understand." Diggle said then grabbed Roy's arm tugging him. "I sure ain't going to explain it to you. If they want you to know they will tell you. Right now I think they need privacy." Before they left Diggle looked at Oliver in disapproval and Oliver nodded to him and Diggle left.

"Felicity he is not-" Sara began then stopped as Felicity's phone rang. "Who's that?"

"Oh it's Bruce. We're having a get to know a stranger and turn them into a friend date." Felicity answered and Oliver tightened his fist. He didn't like this at all. The fact that Felicity was going on a date with someone else, regardless of what kind of date it was, pained him as it could turn into more. But he deserved it and looked at Sara telling her with his eyes not to tell Felicity anything on the subject so she wouldn't be naïve even for him and make sure Bruce didn't have a chance. He wanted her to be happy and with him she wouldn't be.

"Hey Bruce."

"Hello Felicity. I was just calling to see if you could meet me at my hotel in about thirty minutes for our date. I thought it would be best so that we could stay way from the public eye. It would be easier to get to know you without people following us with cameras in our face."

"Oh okay sure I think I can do in thirty minute I just have to see if it's okay with ... uh" She was about to say her boss when she remembered it was already night and that excuse wouldn't work if she couldn't go.

"With Oliver?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Oliver. No not Oliver. My friend uh Sara. We are having a sleep over tonight which I promised her and I want to make sure it's fine with her." Oliver and Sara just stared at her and Sara raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't want to then you could just say it and I'll leave you alone." Bruce said a little annoyed as he could tell she was lying to him.

"No Bruce. You know what? Who cares about her opinion I'm going. So where's the address."

"I'll send them to you. I got to go now bye."

"Okay bye." She said before Bruce ended the call.

"What was that about? We're having a sleep over?" Sara teased.

"Oh right I forgot that it's night and I was going to tell him that if I couldn't make it in thirty minutes that it was because I had to stay and work but tat didn't make sense so I told him I was having a sleep over with you. Sorry." Felicity explained and Sara just smiled.

"You now owe me a sleep over. It could be our get to know me better date." She said then left.

"The computers are in the process of downloading everything new we have on Slade. It should be done by the time I'm back though." Felicity told Oliver getting up to leave so that she could get ready.

"Hey just be careful. I don't trust him." Oliver whispered as she walked by.

"I will. I don't really trust him either." She assured him while walking up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **From the author, me :)**~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hi to everyone that is reading. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. I know I like how it's been so far. Thank you for reading my story, please review, and Happy new Year's. Almost after today._


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was just getting finished with her hair when she realized she had five minutes left to get to the hotel Bruce was staying at and she didn't even check her phone to see where he lived. She grabbed her phone to see two messages from Bruce. On telling her where the hotel was and the room number, and on the other it said. _When you get here I'm going to ask for the truth until I get it._ At first she was confused but she then remembered what she had told him. She had to be prepared to tell him that she was having a sleepover with Sara and not babble.

"Alright let's get this over with shall we." She whispered to herself wondering if she made a mistake in agreeing to this. Bruce did help her a little and she didn't want to be rude and turn him down but now she was feeling as if she should have told him no.

She drove over to the hotel which took her ten minutes which meant she was five minutes late. But the again he said around thirty minutes not exactly thirty minutes. She got out of her car an walked over to the hotel but stopped as she got the feeling that she forgot something. She ran a quick check of her things but everything seemed to be in place so she continued on until she was right outside of his room. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the night and knocked on the door. She was surprised to see that the person that answered the door was not Bruce but it was Alfred.

"Alfred. Hi. When you said that you were a butler I didn't think you were Bruce's butler/friend."

"Oh yes. And about your meeting date. Bruce will be a little late, as in maybe two minutes late. He just isn't here at this moment. Some unexpected business has come that needed to be solved immediately. I'm very sorry although I don't think he'll mind if we had a little chat." Alfred explained stepping aside to let her in.

"Okay that would be great." Felicity said as she walked in. "So how is it working for Bruce?"

"It's alright. And I can assure you that he is nothing like you questioned him to be. He is a bright intelligent man and if you have the chance to be more then friends I say go for it. He also has his doubts about you but I'm sure after one night of being with you that will all go away."

"What kind of doubts."

"Well he figured you were lying when you said that you had a sleepover with your friend. So he is suspicious."

"Oh. Actually I was lying because of-"

"Because of the fact that you were with Oliver Queen. The man that hurt you." Felicity turned around seeing Bruce stand there with a sad smile. "It's alright. The two of you are used to sleeping around together when you aren't even together. And even when he gave you pain. Just don't lie to me about it." Felicity was shocked and speechless. Sure she knew people in QC thought that of her and Oliver. Maybe even all of Starling city but she didn't think it would ever get outside the city before.

"N-no. Me and Oliver are not like that." She said after finding her voice.

"Felicity this is a get to know the other person date. But I don't want to get to know someone that I can not trust. So I'm going to ask you where you were and if you tell me the truth then we have a chance of being friends. If you lie then I will kindly ask you to leave. Were you with Oliver tonight getting ready to sleep with him?" Bruce asked her and she got annoyed at his attitude and tone that reminded her of Oliver when she does something he doesn't like. As if they have any say in what she does.

"No." She said shortly holding in her want to sound as annoyed as she was. It seemed to her that she and Bruce were not going to get along after all.

"Okay that was your last chance. I can tell that your lying in your voice."

"Yea. I wouldn't enjoy being here anyways." Felicity said marching to the door in anger then stopped at the door and turned around to face him. She felt bad that Alfred was just standing there watching them. "How can you expect to hear the truth and accept it, if you've already made up in your mind what the truth is? Especially when you don't know the person you think did the thing you made your mind up about is true. Alfred just so know I lied because of the secret and I didn't know what to say if I couldn't come because of it. And it was nice seeing you again. Bye." And with that she left slamming the door. _I knew this was a big mistake._ Was all she could think as she walked back to her car. There she finally realized what she forgot. She left both her phone and her car keys in the car. She walked back ready to ask Alfred to take her home but she wasn't sure if he would. Once again she was standing outside Bruce's door this time she hesitated to knock but still knocked. This time it was Bruce who answered the door.

"Ready to tell the truth now." Bruce grunted through his teeth.

"I already told the truth. I came back to see if maybe Alfred could take me home. I locked my keys in the car." Felicity said sounding annoyed no longer able to hold it in.

"You sound annoyed." Bruce noted.

"You think. You have and still are accusing me of sleeping with my boss. Now can I please speak to Alfred."

"I think you just don't like when people see through your lies and know the truth then confront you about it." He responded stepping aside and gesturing for her to come in.

"Back already Licity?" Alfred asked her confused by how quickly she was there again.

"Yea I locked my keys in my car and I was wondering if you could take me home."

"Oh no sorry Licity but I can't. Though I think Bruce would be happy to take you home other wise you would have to stay the night." Alfred said wanting them to apologize.

"Uh no never mind I'll just walk." Felicity said and she left. Halfway down the sidewalk she saw a car pull up and stop. She didn't think much of it until Bruce got out and walked over to her.

"Get in the car. It's dangerous to walk in the dark alone so either way I'm coming with you." Bruce said and as she started walking faster so did he. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"I would rather be tormented and killed then be anywhere near you. Now go away!" Felicity shouted wishing he were gone.

"No. I'm coming. So either get in the car and I'll drive you, that would be faster, or we walk, which will be way slower. Trust me you aren't someone I want to be around either but this is for your safety."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that you would be concerned for another person's safety if they sleep with their boss. So the only person within five feet of me that should worry about my safety is me. So good bye go away."

"No. You can be stubborn all you want and stand here until I leave but if you do you will be standing here until the sun comes up. It's not my fault the truth hurts." Bruce crossed his arms refusing to leave. Felicity was so mad at that point she could explode.

"Okay I've had enough of you alright! I don't need your stupid little comments about me and my boss. What about you? You go around flirting with girls and playing with them like there some kind of a toy! Then when you're done playing with hem you throw them in the trash!"

"Really! Is that what you think? Well sorry to break it to you but not everything you hear about other people is true! I have proof of what people say about you, you have none for what they say about me. And guess what it is not true!"

"What proof do you have! One little phone call where I lied about where I was for reasons that do not concern you. As in personal you can't know reasons! This whole week I have been under a lot of stress. Why you don't need to know! But what I was doing that you don't need to know was and still is very close to a matter of life or death! Okay so back off!" She shouted and when she was finished she continued to walk.

"Felicity if you get hurt it's not my fault." With that Bruce left but only got as far as his car. He sat in the car watching her walk down the sidewalk when all of the sudden he sees someone with a hood step in front of her and she stopped walking. He got out of the car and started walking over to her.

"Your date is coming back. So yea as I was saying I'll tell you before he reaches us. The search the computers were doing is finished and it was another dead end. I'll tell you more at the foundry and don't kill Bruce you seemed pretty mad in your argument." Bruce was still behind enough not to hear them.

"Okay. Wait what happens then. Slade said his plan would start soon. He is still a head of us and I am out of ideas on how to find him." She whispered so Bruce wouldn't hear. Oliver nodded to show her he heard her and started to walk away. She was lost in thought when she heard Bruce call her the fourth time and she jumped not knowing he was close already.

"What?" She asked him annoyed,

"What did that guy tell you? Did he threaten you because if he did I can go after him now." He asked but Felicity shock her head.

"No he didn't threaten me he just needed some help." That wasn't really a lie Oliver does need her help.

"Felicity I am getting really tired of you lying." Bruce told her and he was wondering if he were Batman right now she would tell him the truth.

"Bruce I am getting tired of you accusing me of lying." She said then resumed walking.

"No, no you are going to get in the car. After that you aren't about to walk." Bruce stepped in front of her. Seeing he wasn't going to give up she gave up.

"Alright fine." She said in a sigh. "But I'm going to Verdant not my house." She told him knowing he probably knew where it was.

"Why to go see Oliver? You don't look like the type to just go to a club." He asked as they walked to his car.

"Don't make me regret this." She said through her teeth.

"Okay fine. What are you going for?"

"I'm going to work." Felicity answered wanting the conversations to be over. Right mow she was no longer happy that she met him and that he listened to her drama. Right now she hated him.

"You work at a night club?"

"Yea something like that." She said as they got in the car. The whole time she didn't look at him and Bruce feeling the need to break the tension turned on the radio.

_This is a warning to Starling city citizens. The vigilante of Gothom is here so make sure you stay safe. He made an appearance at eight thirty threatening to through someone off a roof if he didn't get the information he wanted._ The guy on the radio said before a song came on. Felicity was smart enough to quickly put together who it could be as she pondered it. Eight thirty was the same time she was getting ready for this horrible get to know you date and Bruce was late for it. He comes from Gothom and all the sudden here is Batman. He and Oliver were both assumed dead when they we not dead and when they returned the start of the vigilantes in their cities started. _Oh no no no no no. This isn't happening. I don't know another one. She thought._

"Why do you looked freaked out. Your worried about this other vigilante?" Bruce asked at a red light as he looked at her face. When he started to drive again Felicity told him to pull over to the side.

"You're not about to get out are you?" He asked as he stopped.

"No. Not unless you lie about what I'm about to ask you which I just figured out."

"Okay and after I tell you the truth I want he truth from you." He said thinking it was going to be about what people say of him messing with girls.

"What do you spend most of your nights doing?" Felicity shocked Bruce with the question. He still thought it was about what people say but he wasn't expecting to be asked like that. As if she was worried of the answer she would get.

"I work."

"Okay let me make it a little more clear. Are you Batman?" She asked in the same tone. He was going to tell her no but yes was the word that flew out his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity opened her eyes wide. Of course she told him to tell her the truth but she didn't think he was really going to do so. "Wow. You trusted me." Felicity said almost forgetting she was mad at him. But not having all the way forgot she added. "I thought people that lie to your face after you made it clear you know can't be trusted." She then went into one of her ramblings. "And why would I lie after you already know the truth. The only way I would do that is if I were stupid. I'm not stupid. If I were I wouldn't do what I do. And that makes you stupid for thinking that. You just pretend to be smart which means that Gothom is in trouble because their vigilante, also know as Batman, is stupid. Now I'm the one who gets to say it. I'm sorry if the truth hurts... You know what? No I'm not even close to sorry if the truth hurts because today I found out that I wouldn't want to meet you. I now hate you. I don't care if you helped me a little today you just made my day way worst."

Bruce was hardly even listening to her. Why in the world would he tell her he is Batman. As she said he didn't trust her. He was looking for an answer when he was snapped out of his thoughts by the car door opening and he looked to see Felicity getting out. "Hey you said you weren't going to leave." He said but she didn't do anything in response. She just stood there out of the car so Bruce got out to she what she was looking at. There in front of her was someone in a red hoodie and he looked really mad. He walked over to her and stepped in front of her.

"Felicity. Tell Oliver I meant what I said. I'm done and I can't be around him anymore because I can't stand him anymore." Roy told her then started to walk away. Felicity, not wanting to risk him hurting anyone, moved out from behind Bruce and ran up to Roy.

"Hey I know that Oliver is not the best person to be around. And yes he is extremely bossy and I get he can and will and does get on your nerves, it's typical Oliver behavior and after a while you learn to get used to it. I also know that more then anything he makes you never want to see him again that goes away to, I need you to try to be around him no matter how hard it is because in your condition we can't risk you bring around other people." Felicity stood on front of him the same way Bruce had done to her not to long ago. Although she was careful knowing that she could easily get hurt by Roy if she angered him. "Please. Go back and try not to get angry. You can hurt someone or even kill somebody and you will have to live with that guilt forever. I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't the best decision for you to make. What did Oliver do to make you mad?"

"I found out why you were upset. But if you can still be around him, I can still be around him. And I know what you say and do is for the best so I will go back."

"Thank you. For going back and caring about my feelings." Felicity hugged Roy and whispered to him. "You're like the little brother I never had." After that Roy.

"What was that about? He knows about you and Queen to?" When Felicity frowned at him he added. "I mean how Oliver slept with someone else other than you."

"Yea cause that makes it better." she said as she got back in the car.

"You're still denying it. You said that you would tell me the truth if I told you the truth."

"Well you didn't ask me any questions you just said a statement but either way that is the truth."

"Okay fine where were you tonight?" Bruce asked as he started driving again.

"Uhm. Can I trust you?"

"I thought I was asking the questions." He joked but when he saw she wasn't laughing he continued. "Yes you can trust me. I won't tell anyone that you sleep with Oliver. Not even Alfred."

"Well again that isn't true and what I'm about to tell you Alfred already knows." Felicity paused. She was wondering how mad Oliver would be if he found out that she told the Batman she was working with the Arrow.

"Go on. Tell me." Bruce urged her on wanting to hear her admit that she was sleeping with Oliver. But he got something way different then he expected.

"I was working with the Arrow. I mean I still am and I haven't quite but that is were I was. Tonight we have something assigned at Verdant which is why I need to go there." She told him but she didn't look at him. Lucky for her they were already parked at the parking space for Verdant so she could now leave when ever she wanted to.

"Really?" He asked her now feeling bad of what he accused her of.

"Yes really. And the reason why I said I was under stress is because for the past week we have been looking everywhere for this guy who wants revenge from Oliver because he is the reason the person he was in love with died. And over the past week I've been trying to get this file on him in a flash drive and it turns out it didn't matter because he was already separated from the information that the flash drive gave." Felicity took a breath in and was now stuck on the thought that she did all that for nothing and for all they know Slade could show his plan to the world in the morning.

"Felicity I'm sorry. I didn't even think that maybe you had a real problem. Is there anything that I can help with?" Bruce wanted to make up for what he accused her of which destroyed their date.

Felicity thought for a moment. "No I don't think you can help with it. You know what I think we got off the an amazing then bad start so let's start over." Felicity said as she held her hand out.

Bruce took her hand and shook it. "Bruce Wayne."

"Felicity Smoak. Okay now that's out the way so now what?" Felicity asked not feeling they were friends.

"Now we let the course of time turn us into friends. And I would say we should continue our date but I think you don't want to do that right now do you?"

"No not really. Anyways I'll see you later I've got work to do." Felicity said stepping out the car. Bruce was about to pulloff when he saw Oliver greet Felicity at the door and walk her inside.

"Did she lie and I fell for it?" Bruce muttered to himself then got out the car to go see. He walked inside and looked around for Felicity and spotted her and Oliver standing near the basement for and he watched as Oliver put in the code and they both walked down stairs. Bruce wanting to prove that he was right went over to where they just were and he typed in the code he had just seen Oliver put. The for opened and he went down stairs quietly and when he saw the foundry he was shocked. Oliver was helping the Arrow as well. They were all to busy to notice that Bruce was down there and he thought he was going to escape but as his foot hit the first step an arrow landed on the second. He turned around to see Roy standing with an arrow pointed at him and Oliver was doing the same. "Mr Wayne. How did you get down here?" Oliver stepped closer to him trying to intimidate Bruce but it didn't work. Felicity turned from her computers and was shocked to see Bruce standing there.

"I'm down here because you aren't to great at making sure you aren't followed. That is a mistake that can get one of you killed in the future." Bruce pointed out.

"I don't think I can let you up after being down here. Why shouldn't I shoot a couple of arrows in you?"

"Because he won't tell anyone." Felicity said stepping on front of Oliver and Roy. "Not that he should be down here. But I trust him not to tell anyone." so not sorry

"Why? Just because you had one date with him?" Oliver was stunned by how quickly Felicity trusted Bruce when it seemed they weren't even getting along.

"You told Oliver about our date?"

"Quiet Bruce!" Felicity snapped turning to him the back to Oliver. She noticed that Roy had already lowered his bow which she was glad of. That meant he really did trust her judgment. "Oliver I don't trust him because of our date. If it was because of the date I would have to be insane because we didn't even have one. I left before we even started because of that jerk behind me. I tr-"

"Hey. The jerk that is behind you can hear everything that you are saying." Bruce said causing Felicity to turn around.

"Oh I am so not sorry for calling you that." Felicity put on a fake smile for one second then turned back to face Oliver. Then turned back to Bruce. "Oh and I wasn't going to tell him this until you came snooping down here." She then turned back to Oliver. "I trust him because he is Batman and you two pretty much do the same thing so I don't think he would have a problem with it."

Oliver lowered his bow and looked at Bruce studying him. "You're joking?" He didn't believe that Bruce could do any good but Felicity shock her head. "Nope that is the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yea but I do have a problem with it. And you see the reason for that is because I don't have a record of killing but the Arrow does."

"He doesn't kill anyone anymore. Now excuse me but I have to continue my search for Slade."

"Slade? Deathstroke Slade?" That was the whole reason he was in Starling city in the first place.

"Yep. Why do you ask?" Felicity turned back to Bruce.

"He is the whole reason that I'm here. I've been looking for about two weeks now after I heard of his plans for Starling." Bruce was a little glad of this because maybe Felicity would work next to him instead of Oliver or with both so he could make up for everything from that day.

"Well thank you for the concern but we have this under control. We don't need your help." Oliver said harshly.

"As much as I hate to say this Oliver I need to still say it. We need all the help we can get in finding Slade." Felicity really didn't like the idea of working with Bruce but what choice did they have. After a long moment of silence Oliver finally agreed but told Bruce that they were doing thing his way and he would help them from the foundry because he wanted to keep an eye on him.

~~~~~**Note from the author aka me~~~~**

_Hello I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. First chapter of 2015 yay. So review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Thank you for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Bruce started to help the Arrow team track down Slade and still Felicity hardly talked to him at all. None of them really talked to him for that matter he was feeling very unwanted by all of them but then again he was probably just thinking to much of it. They didn't talk to each other either which, to Bruce, made it seem pointless to have a team when you don't talk to them.

"Okay enough of this." Felicity said and everyone looked at her in confusion. "What ever anyone has a problem with state what it is and why and who did it because this is getting annoying just not talking. So we are going to start with Diggle and then go clockwise from thee until we reach me because I'm right next to Dig. Okay state your problem." Felicity turned in her chair to face Diggle.

"My problem is with Oliver." Diggle said but didn't continue.

Felicity raised her eyebrows at his answer and even though she thought she knew why, she asked. "Why is Oliver your problem? What did he do? Because we al know he does stupid stuff sometime and he won't admit it but it never made you not talk."

"Oliver is my problem because he this time, what he did was beyond typical Oliver stupidness. First with Isabel in Russia and then with Sara in the foundry. The place that is supposed to stay clear of those things and where you spend almost all your time in. It just didn't feel right talking to him or around him. And when I talk to you I remember how mad I am at Oliver." Although Felicity was grateful that they cared for her, he and Roy were being to hard on Oliver. He gets to do what ever he wants no matter how she feels. He had a right to be happy. Sara looked around the room confused and it seemed that everyone knew that Oliver slept with Isabel in Russia except Bruce. He looked all the way lost, he didn't know about any of this. He knew Oliver did sleep with someone but since he didn't guess it was with Sara he was lost.

"Okay what about you Roy?" She was hoping that he would give her another reason. She didn't want to be the thing that caused he Arrow team to break.

"Same reason." Felicity gave him a disappointed then turned to Sara.

"I have a problem with Oliver because he still hasn't made it right. I have tried to and I think it worked because we seem to get along fine still."

Felicity sighed knowing that she was going to have to talk to them so that team Arrow would go back to the way it was before. "Bruce."

"I don't have a problem. It just didn't feel right talking when no one else was doing the same. I guess that counts for a problem though. I guess that is Oliver's fault since no one is talking because of him. I don't want to be the only one that doesn't blame him for something." Bruce looked at Oliver. "Sorry just joining the group." Bruce smiled at Felicity when saw that she had smiled at what he said.

"Okay. What about you Oliver?"

"I'm not doing this. It is stupid." Oliver got off the table and tried walked to the salmon ladder but Diggle grabbed his arm. "Sit now and talk." Diggle wouldn't let him past when he tried to get past. Oliver rolled his eyes and even though he knew that he could easily get past Diggle he walked back to his spot. "My problem is..." He paused not wanting to let Bruce hear what he was going to say. "I'll tell you when a certain 'Bat' leaves the room." Felicity looked at Bruce asking with her eyes for him to leave and he did. He still couldn't say anything so he asked the others to leave him and Felicity as well. "My problem is with myself. I hurt you being stup-"

"Oliver you were not being stupid so don't even say it. We already went through this. It was my fault, I'm the one that thought we would one day be something more then friends. I was the one being stupid it isn't your fault because you don't feel that we would work out or what ever. You can't force yourself to think other wise either, I am going to talk to them to so they can see that. All I want now is for team Arrow to be back to normal where we just work while talking and having fun with each other and not giving anyone the silent treatment. It would help me to concentrate on finding Slade if team Arrow was like that again." Felicity interrupted making Oliver feel worst that she though it was her fault and that he didn't love her. But he never gave her a reason to think that he did love her. He decided not to say anything because he didn't want to be in a relationship like that with her if he wasn't sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"It's not team Arrow. But we will go back to that. I promise. It just might take a little time." Oliver said and with that he walked to his training area. Felicity called everyone back to the foundry and told herself that she would talk to them in a while before any of them got to leave except Bruce but even if he wasn't gone by the time she was going to talk to them she would still talk to them about it. She also needed to try and be friends with Bruce. They weren't even close to friends but she wanted to try if he was going to stay for a while until they found Slade so she needed to forgive and forget. But for now she was trying to find Slade, all of that was for later that night.


End file.
